The present invention relates to a suction unit for medical applications.
A conventional suction unit for a medical application, is shown in FIG. 7. This unit comprises a closed storage container A for storing waste fluids or liquids such as phlegm, blood, pus, bodily fluids such as secreting fluid; fluids containing solids; and such as feces in the intestines and the like from patients; and fluids after cleaning the lesions or affected parts of patients with a physiological salt solution or the like, all of which are generated during medical care or surgery. The unit further includes a waste fluid suction tube B connected to one side of the upper portion of container A for sucking a waste fluid from a patient and a suction tube C which is connected to the other side of the upper portion of the container for sucking air in the closed waste fluid storing container by a suction apparatus connected to the other end of suction tube C. This unit is used in such a manner that the suction apparatus such as a vacuum pump connected to the one end of the suction tube C is actuated and the outer end of the waste fluid suction tube B is applied to a lesion of a patient. As a consequence, the air in the waste fluid storage container A and the waste fluid suction tube B is exhausted or evacuated, and thus the waste fluid from the patient passes through the waste fluid suction tube B and into the waste fluid storage container A. There are two types of waste fluid storage containers, i.e., a reusable type container made of glass and a disposable container made of synthetic resin.
However, the above-mentioned conventional suction unit has several problems because the waste fluid storing container is connected directly to the vacuum pump.
In particular, during operation of the suction unit, when air in the waste fluid storage container A is evacuated by the vacuum pump, some of the waste fluid flowing into the storing container from the waste fluid suction tube B and some of the waste fluid stored in the waste fluid storage container are converted into mist by the suction force of the vacuum pump. The mists are sucked into the vacuum pump and may be released to the open air from the vacuum pump through the suction tube C by the exhaust operation thereof. Accordingly, the vacuum pump, accessories thereof such as a suction force regulator and others connected thereto are contaminated with the mists, and, at the same time, the inner and outer atmospheres of a room in which the vacuum pump and accessories thereof are located are contaminated with the mists.
As a countermeasure, to the above, a filter may be interposed in the evacuation path, for instance, in the middle of the suction tube C. However, such a filter not only cannot completely remove bacteria and viruses contained in the mists of the waste fluids, but also the suction operation cannot be carried out by the desired large negative pressure. In addition, if the filter becomes clogged so that the suction force is decreased remarkably, a smooth operation is not impossible.
Furthermore, if a bag-type container such as a disposable container made of plastic is used, it cannot withstand the desired vacuum pressure and becomes deformed so as to be flat or broken; Thus, the waste fluid container has to be limited to a container durable to a negative pressure applied thereto.
In view of foregoing problems with the conventional suction unit, it is desired to provide a suction unit that does not contaminate the suction apparatus and the environment and makes it possible to suck and store a waste fluid from a patient smoothly, sanitarily and efficiently, and also makes it possible to use various types of the storage containers regardless of whether such containers are of hard or soft materials.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a suction unit for medical applications which solves the problems associated with conventional suction units, and it comprises a reciprocating type change-over suction device, the suction device being composed of a cylinder holding tubular body which is provided with a single passage and left and right branch passages bifurcated from the single passage for connecting a suction apparatus, and a cylinder which is held slidably by the cylinder holding tubular body and which is provided with left and right ventilation passages, left and right closed chambers connected to left and right end portions of the cylinder holding tubular body, left and right elastic containers which are contained in the left and right closed chambers and of which the mouth edges are airtightly attached to the inner surfaces of left and right closing members, left and right actuation plates which are connected to the left and right end portions of the cylinder and contained in the left and right closed chambers, left and right normally-closed type valves installed on the left and right closed chambers, left and right waste fluid suction tubes which are connected at one end portions thereof to left and right waste fluid inflow passages penetrating the left and right closing members and at the other end portions thereof to a single waste fluid suction tube which is applicable to a lesion of a patient, and left and right waste fluid discharging tubes which are connected at one end portions thereof to left and right waste fluid outflow passages penetrating the left and right closing members and at the other end portions thereof to a waste fluid storage container.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a suction unit which can be used by simply assembling, and it comprises an assembly composed of the following (a) and (b) constructional bodies:
(a) a suction-system constructional body comprising the suction device, the left and right actuation plates connected to the left and right end portions of the cylinder, the left and right chambers which are composed of left and right end plates and left and right transparent cylindrical walls attached at the inner end portions thereof to the left and right end walls to form left and right chambers of which the mouths are open at the outer sides thereof, and the left and right normally closed type valves installed on the left and right chambers.
(b) a waste fluid-system constructional body comprising the closed waste fluid storing container, the left and right waste fluid discharging tubes connected to the upper inside space portion of the closed waste fluid storing container container, the left and right closing members connected to the outer end portions of the left and right waste fluid discharging tubes, the left and right suction tubes which are connected at one ends portions thereof to the left and right closing members and at the other end portions to the single suction tube.
Further another object of the present invention is to provide a suction unit which ensures respective air communications between the left and right air passages of the cylinder and the left and right branch passages, in the left and right reciprocating movements of the cylinder, and it is characterized in that the cylinder is provided with annular grooves which communicate with left and right air holes.
Further another object of the present invention is to provide a suction unit which can be used suitably and favorably near a patient""s bed, and it is characterized in that it is mounted on a stand.
Further another object of the present invention is to provide a suction unit which makes it possible to store a waste fluid up to a predetermined amount in the waste fluid storage container, and it is characterized in that the waste fluid storage container is a disposable plastic container, and part of the closed upper end portion of the waste fluid storage container is provided with a filter.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a suction unit of which the waste fluid storage container is easy to mount on the stand and remove therefrom, and it is characterized in that the disposable container comprises a container in the shape of a bag which has a capacity in the range of from 3000 ml to 8000 ml, graduations on the surface thereof, and a plural number of hanging holes made in a sealed long and narrow portion provided at the upper portion thereof.